


the idea of falling in love with your best friend and possibly losing that relationship if the other guy doesn't feel the same and it makes it awkward sort of thing

by arghsigh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arghsigh/pseuds/arghsigh
Summary: A drabble on how Dean and Seamus get together.





	the idea of falling in love with your best friend and possibly losing that relationship if the other guy doesn't feel the same and it makes it awkward sort of thing

Neither has trouble coming to terms with the idea that they like guys.  
It’s the idea of falling in love with their best friend and possibly losing that relationship if the other guy doesn't feel the same and it makes it awkward sort of thing.  
It’s actually watching Ron and Hermione struggle with their relationship that helps them with theirs.  
Because it's so obvious Ron and Hermione are good together, even if they are sometimes ear-splitting yelling and teeth grinding frustrating to everyone including themselves, overall they just fit, and make each other stronger.  
Dean and Seamus see this and think it's so obvious and then kind of feel stupid when they realize the same thing about themselves.  
But it’s not an easy transition.  
Dean dates a muggle boy over the summer at some point.  
Seamus is a flaming jealous wreck when he hears Dean telling Hermione—_Hermione_ of all people!—Seamus is his best friend, how come Dean never said anything to him!—about it.  
  
Anyway, Dean’s family is so fucking supportive and you bet his old sister Anna who is an artist gets LGBT-shirt printed, and they probably go to a march in muggle London.  
Possibly Ginny would also be a good person to talk to.  
'So…' She says slowly. 'How about, you can talk about cute guys with me, and I can talk about cute girls with you?'  
Dean is like, 'Well, it's awkward, or it should be, considering you're my ex.' But also, Ginny's so chill about it and they do not have similar tastes at all, so it's funny to make fun of each other  
(‘Seriously him? He looks like a limp biscuit!’  
‘Yeah, well, she's so mean, Ginny, not attractive at all!’  
‘Um, being a bitch and being attractive are not mutually exclusive, Dean, get with the program!’)  
Seamus is more worried about telling his family, because he loves them and they love him but they can be a bit _traditional_ sometimes.  
He tells his grandad first, because the guy is getting old, even for a wizard, and Seamus is worried he won't have another chance if he doesn't go for it now.  
His grandad is totally fine with it, but immediately assumes this means he's dating Dean now, which makes Seamus a blushing mess.  
Grandad is like, 'You are a Gryffindor, get your head in the game, boy, ask him out.'  
His ma is like '... Dad's right.'  
Seamus nearly dies of embarrassment.  
His dad's more gentle and awkward about it.  
But also kind of relieved because, like 'When you said you had an announcement to make I was worried because the last time someone said that your mother turned my hat into a frog and i don't think i've ever recovered from that. Neither did my hat, come to think of it.'  
Seamus looks at his mother, who is very good at transfiguration.  
'Never liked that hat,' she mutters under her breath.  
Seamus feels like he can breath again.  
  
Seamus and Dean get together just after their sixth year.  
Times are getting tough and Dean realizes he'll have to go on the run to keep everyone he loves safe, which includes Seamus, really, always has--  
And he figures he might not make it, so he might as well tell him that.  
Seamus is fucking pissed off because 'Dude you can't just drop something on me like that and run for the hills.'  
They kiss a few times, angrily and nearly crying, and fully aware of Seamus' mother in the kitchen making as much noise with pots and pans as she can so they can have some privacy.  
Seamus says, 'We'll hide you out.'  
His mother pops her head out of the kitchen and seconds that.  
Dean nearly cries again and says 'That's really sweet of you, but too risky. It's my choice to go, it's what I feel like I need to do. I'm so sorry, Seamus, really. Thank you, Mrs. Finnigan.'  
And Seamus is like, 'Well, I'll come on the run with you, then.' And Mrs. Finnigan is so ready to say 'no you will not,' but she holds her tongue.  
And Dean smiles and steps out of the anti-apparation lines around the Finnigan's home and disapparates.  
  
When Seamus sees Dean at the end of the year, he nearly kisses him again, but Seamus isn't much for PDA and literally everyone is watching.  
Also, his face hurts, so he's not sure it's the best time for snogging.  
Dean is so worried about how hurt Seamus is, and also angry.  
Seamus is honestly kind of turned on by how angry Dean is about what the Carrows have done to his school, and to his boyfriend specifically.  
Seamus blushes like crazy at the last bit.  
'Boyfriend?' Neville wonders.  
'Hey, congrats, mate,' Ron says after a moment. 'About time.'  
Seamus' entire face is red.  
'Bit rich, coming from you,' Dean comments casually.  
Ron's brow furrows.  
'Hermione,' Neville coughs. Ron turns red too.  
  
After the war, dating isn't that much different than being best mates in their case.  
But there's kissing, and other stuff.  
Neville points out they always cuddled before, but Seamus is too embarrassed to do it that much in public anymore.  
Dean is annoyed. 'You were fine with it before, weren't you?'  
'Yeah, well, that's different, isn't it? You were my mate before.'  
'And I'm not now?'  
'You were _just_ my mate,' Seamus amends. Dean frowns at him.  
'You know,' he says slowly. 'Just because we're dating doesn't mean your friendship is any less important to me. I thought you felt the same.'  
Neville is trying to sink into the couch, totally horrified that he may have started something.  
Seamus blinks. 'Oh. Ohhhhhh. You've got a point, mate. Sorry.' He hesitates for a moment and then wraps his arm around his shoulders like he used to. 'That good?'  
Dean smiles and settles against him.  
'Good, yeah.'  
Neville is thinking maybe they should make him best man, since they can't be each other's best men, right? Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like a drabble? Or something. I wanted to try something more casual.


End file.
